Killing Season
by SpinoGuy Productions
Summary: Deadpool finally sees the truth in it all. Everything has been a lie. His existence, his pain, his misery, his suffering, all of it created for the purpose of entertainment. Now, he's done entertaining. He's going to finish off everyone. Starting with your favorite heroes. Based HEAVILY on Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe. Rating subject to change.
1. Deadpool Goes to the Doctor

You know, there was a time where I was like all the others. You know what I mean. All the other Deadpools. Well, that all changed when he showed up. Who's he? I'm not entirely sure. He just appeared out of nowhere. It all started with that shrink, Doctor Blighton. Who's Dr. Blighton?

He ran an asylum for the criminally insane. At least, on a super villain level. He said he could reform them, or some shit like that. Anyway, it was when the Professor brought me in. Come, my friends, as we go on a little adventure.

* * *

"Wade, don't!"

Deadpool smashed into the school. Currently, he was riding a Sentinel. Mutant killers. Pretty dark shit. But that is a completely different story.

In the present, a group of Sentinels had attacked the mansion on some nutjobs' orders. The X-Men had it handled pretty nicely, as they got attacked every other day. Wolverine was able to kill one by himself, but that was not that surprising. He once took on three with the only companion being his cigar.

Storm and Beast were able to short out the electric panelling on another. Jean Grey flew Scot Summers, also known as Cyclops, up to eye level with the next Sentinel. He was able to blow the thing's head off. All in all, things were going smoothly.

Then Deadpool showed up.

He was dropping by on one of his visits and saw the school in trouble. He took out one of his katanas and a handgun. He teleported onto the Sentinel's back, shooting out the control panel. Grabbing a control panel, he steered the robot into another, knocking it out of commission. Then he lost control. He began fidgeting with it, shouting, "It's cool guys! I got it!"

Unwittingly, he steered it into the school, crushing an entire wing. Wolverine was the first to notice, and he shouted, "Wade, don't!"

* * *

Later,

"Wade."

Said Merc with a Mouth was looking down on the floor. He had his usual mask on. His costume had a red chest with black sides, a red pelvis, black leggings, black sleeves, red gloves, and red boots with a black line on the tip. On his wrists were three silver arm bands, same as around his ankles. He had two handguns strapped to his thighs, two katanas on his back, and on his belt a knife, a couple of grenades and a coupon to a chimichanga.

"Wade, look at me."

He looked up at the man talking to him.

The man in charge of it all. Professor X. Also known as Charles Xavier, but that just does not sound as cool. He wore a pimp suit. Even had a suit a lot of X's on it. He also had a shiny bald head. The best way to describe him was Patrick-Stewart-looking. Yes, that is a term now.

_Why are we still listening to this guy?_

**Because he's by far the smartest guy we know.**

_What about Cable? He's pretty fucking smart._

Deadpool frowned at his inner voices. "Not now, guys. We're being serious here."

**Terribly sorry, but you know how some people are**.

_Yeah! Wait, are you talking about me?_

**No, of course not.**

_Okay, good._

"Guys!"

For the first time in several hours, the inner voices stopped talking.

Professor X frowned. He shook his head. "Wade. You do know what this means, right?"

Deadpool became excited. "I get to be an X-Man?"

Charles shook his head slowly. He said, "I'm sorry, but you're too dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Wade tilted his head.

"You've destroyed half of our school."

Actually only about an eighth.

Contorting his face into an ugly grimace under his mask, Wade hissed, "I swear to God, whitey, if you do not shut up, I will perform a lobotomy."

Charles shook his head again. He grabbed one of Wade's hands, and held it tightly. "We're going to send you to a brilliant doctor. He'll be able to fix you."

Wade pulled his hand from Xavier's grip. "What's there to fix?" He pointed to his head. "Sure, there's some messed up shit in here, but sending me to a-."

"This is not up for discussion, Wade," Charles swiftly interrupted with a wave of his hand. "Now, I don't want to do this anymore than you actually want to go through with it." He rubbed his temples. "You do realize that, correct?"

Deadpool nodded slowly. He then perked up his head. "But, that doesn't mean I have to go willingly." He went for his teleporter, but a hand gripped his wrist tightly.

He looked up and saw Wolverine standing there, shaking his head slowly.

Deadpool shoulders sagged in defeat. He held up his hands, a pair of handcuffs wrapping around his wrists.

* * *

"Sir?"

Dr. Blighton looked up from his work at the timid intern. She was cute. Brown hair, brown eyes, a decent complexion, but nothing overly there. Enough to get her into the popular crowd at least.

"Yes?" he responded.

She stuttered, "Y-You wanted to know when he g-got here?"

A smile crossed his face. "Yes, of course, let them in."

"Alright, I promise I won't gut each and every one of you! Only Logan."

Dr. Blighton walked in to see Professor X, Wolverine, Storm, and Cyclops. Cyclops had a bloodied nose. Wolverine was missing a couple fingers. Storm was untouched. Same went for Professor X. Deadpool was tied to a gurney by his wrist, legs, and chest. Wolverine was holding his weapons, while Charles steered the gurney.

Professor X walked up to Dr. Blighton with his arm stretched out. "Dr. Blighton, I presume?"

The good doctor smiled. "Why do you have to ask, when you can just read my mind and see for yourself?"

"You see, doctor," explained Charles, "I don't like intruding into people's minds without their consent."

Dr. Blighton nodded. "I see. How very considerate of you. Anyway, I'm assuming the man strapped down is Deadpool, correct?"

Professor X nodded. "I'm afraid he's become too much of a danger to both himself and others."

Wolverine shouted, "Professor!"

"May I?" Dr. Blighton motioned for him to attend to the situation. He walked over to Wolverine, and asked, "Yes, Logan?"

He shook his head. "It doesn't feel right, Chuck. I mean, yeah, Wade's a loose cannon, but sending them to these quacks? That's just wrong."

"I'm sorry, Logan, but this isn't up for discussion." He turned to Deadpool. "I'm afraid we'll have to put him in better hands."

Deadpool lifted his head. "Is there a bathroom around here? Because I really need to go. Hey, Storm, how 'bout you come and help? Because, with that kind of outfit, baby, I'm going to be missing a lot."

* * *

"Get in there!"

Deadpool was shoved violently into the room. He was tied up into a straight jacket or, as he called it, a hug-me jacket. He looked back at the two large men, shouting, "Thanks, guy! Same time next week? Great!" The two men sneered, one of them wiping blood off his nose. Deadpool turned to look at the man sitting at the table. Dr. Blighton. "Hey, doc. So, what's on the agenda for today? I squeeze a stress ball whilst you write down some notes about my childhood?"

Dr. Blighton groaned. This would be a difficult one, he could tell. But, he's had worse.

"Now, Mr. Wilson-"

"Please, call me Deadpool."

Dr. Blighton could see Deadpool's best troll-face behind his mask. "Deadpool, how about you take a seat so we can get to know each other." He motioned towards the chair next to him.

Immediately, Deadpool was sitting down.

_Think of something different this time!_

**Yeah, the one about you being a lonely child whose best friend killed your dad** is** kind of a downer.**

"It all started when I was a midget, and I fell in love with that dolphin. Mom told me it wouldn't work out, but I didn't listen." He noticed Dr. Blighton looking bored. "Doc, shouldn't you be writing this down? Let me tell you, I'm going to give you enough material to write a bestselling book." He leaned closer. "On New York Times." He sagged back into the chair.

_Did the author do his research when typing that?_

**Doubt it. But then again, when does he?**

Dr. Blighton asked, "Tell me, you are a trained assassin, are you not?"

"I prefer mercenary, but go on."

Dr. Blighton stood up from behind his desk. "You claim to have the ability to regenerate. Does that mean growing back lost limbs?"

Deadpool shrugged. "Yeah, but some take longer than others. I mean, a few years ago, my no-no parts got cut off, took an entire month to grow back completely. I was still able to get one out, but still."

"You're also capable of teleportation through a device on your belt, correct?"

Deadpool nodded. "Yeap. One time, I teleported into the X-Ladies bathroom. I got to see Emma Frost, Storm and Jean Grey in all of their natural glory." He leaned in closer once again. "And I do mean all of their natural glory. Know what I mean? Eh? No? Okay."

Dr. Blighton walked towards a pad on his bookshelf. "This is the problem with you, Mr. Wilson. You lack focus. If only you could focus on something for more than five seconds, you would have more of a name in the world. But as it is now, you're just a nobody assassin."

"Hey! I take offence to that!"

"In order to fix that, we must delve into your mind." He pressed a few buttons. "And in order to do that, you must experience pain."

_Whadya think he means by that?_

**Not entirely sure. But it doesn't sound good.**

"Hey, doc, I'm sure whatever you have planned is fun, but I don't want to expiAAAAAAHHH!"

Dr. Blighton had finished inputting the last of the code. Deadpool fell to the ground, contorting in pain. He arched his back. If he wasn't screaming, the breaking of his vertebrae could be heard. Dr. Blighton was happy indeed. The start of his domination of Earth.

_Fight it! Don't let him win!_

**Killing us! Killing you!**

_Get out!_

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Blood dripped between the fabric of his mask.

"I would tell you to relax, that it might ease the pain," Dr. Blighton explained. He spun a circle on the pad. "But I would be lying to your face then, Mr. Wilson."

The worst pain he had ever experienced lance through Deadpool's body. His inner voice's were crying.

_Make him stop!_

**We don't want to die!**

_Please! Stop!_

**Stopitstopitstopit STOP IT!**

_Noooooo_**oooooooo**!

His teeth cracked under the pressure. His spine was completely shattered. Deadpool shouted, "GET OUT!"

Then, the pain stopped. It no longer hurt. His spine healed back up, the cracks in his teeth disappeared and his mind. He could see clearly.

_**Hello, Wade.**_

Who was that?

"There, all done." Dr. Blighton placed the pad down. "Feeling better?"

Deadpool looked up at the doctor. "Better?" He got up to his two feet. "Doc. That doesn't even begin to feel what I'm describing." His arms flared out, freed from the jacket. "You should really teach your boys how to properly secure a hug-me-jacket."

He lunged for the doctor, wrapping his arms around his neck. Dr. Blighton's arms grasped for the merc's, but he couldn't get a proper hold. He spoke through ragged breaths. "This isn't *ack* how it's suppose to *cough* suppose to happen." He was able to get Deadpool's arms off from around his neck long enough to shout, "You are under my control!"

Deadpool smile underneath his mask. "Does it look like you're in control, doc?" He applied more pressure, asking, "Where'd the hairy monkey put my weapons?"

"The third floor, room AC."

Deadpool patted his head. "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" He reached for a pair of scissors on Dr. Blighton's desk. "Now, now. Don't you know not to have sharp obejcts lying around crazy people?" He plunged the scissors into the doctor's stomach, slowly slicing it open. "You'll have to be punished."

A loud yell could be heard throughout the building. "NOOOO!"

Deadpool fired two bullets into the guard's head. He hated that guy. He was the one who put him in that jacket. In his right hand was the gun. In his left was his trusted utility belt. Already strapped to his back were his katanas. Already in place were his handguns. At least, one of them anyway. He was also able to procure a couple gallons of gasoline. Those were currently sitting by his feet.

He heard the pleas of the other inmates. Fools. All of them. Caught up in this false existence. They had no idea. That's fine. It will be better that way for them. Better to die ignorant than live knowing what he did.

He heard numerous deals. He said, "No deals. All of you die. That's the way things need to be."

**_Good. You're doing the right thing._**

What was that new voice? It had only said two sentences. Yet that was all it needed. He knew. Their existence was a lie.

He poured the last bit of gasoline onto the guard's head. He put the belt on, clicking it into place. He lit a match and looked towards the other prisoners. "Just know this. All of you are being put out of your miseries." He noticed a girl. Brown hair, brown eyes, decent complexion. Looked to be an intern. She was cute. Too bad she had a hole in her head.

He flicked the flame into the guard's head, walking out out of the front door as the flames consumed the inmates.

The oil trail slowly made its way towards a stockpile of barrels. All of them contained oil. Behind him, the asylum exploded into pieces.

"Hope you don't mind me asking," Deadpool spoke in a tone suggesting he didn't even do anything, "but who are you?"

_**We both know who I am, Wade.**_

"Oh. What happened to the former tenants?"

_**You don't need them, Wade. Can I call you "Wade?" Or do you prefer "Deadpool?" Well, Deadpool, I'm the only box you need. Besides, I was hungry.**_

Something churned in Deadpool's stomach. "I kind of liked them."

_**But you don't need them, do you? You've never needed them. Me? You need me to be one of the spectators for what's to come next.**_

"Who are the others?"

_**Just look in front of you.**_

He did. And he saw you. Yes, you. The reader. His eyes widened in realization. He finally knew what he was talking about for all of these years.

_**They've been spying on you this entire time. Watching us laugh, cry, hurt, die, all for their amusement.**_

Deadpool chuckled. "Well. Guess what little Peeping Tom? I know you're out there now. That's fine, though. Wanna know something? All of these heroes you love? Their not real. But to me, they can feel. They can feel pain and suffering."

He stepped closer. "But you enjoy that, don't you? You enjoy all the suffering, all the pain, all of the hate we must go through!" His hand slid towards the handgun on his right thigh. "It's fine. I find it funny, too. Don't worry. You're going to watch. You're going to experience this world's end. All of your favorite Marvels die." He pointed his gun in front of him. "You're going to watch this world burn."

He fired.**  
**


	2. When Dread Strikes

News spreads fast it seems. Minutes after the hospital went boom, authorities were already searching for me. I guess I'm popular now. Yippee. Now that the good doctor is finished off, you might be asking yourselves, "Who's his first target?" You might be thinking, "Go for the throat." You would be wrong.

I need to pace myself. Go for the Howard the Ducks, the Ghost Riders, the Fin Fang Fooms of the heroes. Sure, those last two might be a little tough to take out, but they are rather obscure, wouldn't you agree? Let's see how my first target goes.

* * *

Seventeen hours later,

Crashing into a brick wall, Deadpool coughed. He mumbled, "Nobody said this was going to be easy, huh?"

_**Of course not. It never is.**_

"You're kind of a downer, you know that?"

_**Shut up and kill this asshole.**_

Right. He pulled the chain off of his neck. He tracked down his target in several minutes using an iPad. It wasn't that hard when you knew what Deadpool knew. They chain was pulled back to their own. The Regeneratin' Degenerate got to his feet. He pulled out his guns, twirling them on his index finger. He smiled underneath his mask. He hadn't been like this since the nineties. It felt good to be evil again.

Sadly, the feeling wasn't mutual for all. His target stepped through the hole created by Deadpool. The target was wearing leather. A lot of leather. Leather jacket, leather boots, leather pants, probably even leather spikes. Not kidding, there were spikes on his shoulders. Plus his skull was on fire.

Ghost Rider.

He pointed towards Deadpool and hissed, "Guilty."

The Merc with a Mouth stood on his feet. He pointed towards Ghost Rider and hissed, "Lame."

Ghost Rider didn't take too kindly to that. He jumped towards Deadpool, his chain whipping around him. While he was doing that, Deadpool reached up, pulling out his favorite katana. He dodged the Spirit of Vengeance, bringing his sword down. They both stood silently for a few seconds. Then, a bright orange liquid oozed out of Ghost Rider's side.

Reaching down, he felt the flow burning through his glove, revealing the skeletal hand underneath.

"Wow." He turned towards Deadpool. "Who knew you bleed lava?" He shrugged. "Guess you learn something new every day."

If Ghost Rider could have facial emotions, he'd have a wide-eyed expression. He stuttered, "B-But… How?"

Deadpool clapped his hands together. "That's an interesting question. No one's really asked me 'How'. They only asked me… 'Why?'" Deadpool pulled out a shotgun that he keeps… somewhere. Even he doesn't know. "Honestly, even I'm not sure. I've seen you get shot by one of these things and not bleed. I didn't even know you could." He loaded a shell slowly. Ghost Rider fell to his knees. "I guess it's from the power of self-awareness or some bullshit like that."

"What are you… t-talking about?"

"You wouldn't understand." A scowl formed on his face that could be seen through his mask. "They never do."

He pulled the trigger.

Ghost Rider's body was found crushed. The only thing that defined who the body belonged to was the skull on fire next to the motorcycle.

Deadpool, without his costume on, was standing in the crowd observing the massacre. He was wearing a plain grey sweatshirt, blue jeans, sneaker, and a cap with an X on it. He looked on with a smile on his face. There wasn't a single message that it was him. Nothing to draw back to him. At least, not yet.

He asked, "What next?"

_**We find the next one.**_

"Can't we take a break? After getting my ass set on fire, I'm kind of begging to rest for the night."

_**There is no rest. Not for us, anyway. We continue to fight. Destroy. Kill.**_

"Dark," Deadpool stated. He smiled. "I like it."

A man in the crowd was staring curiously at him. Deadpool noticed him and pointed to a device in his ear. The man nodded. He went back to staring at the burning wreckage.

"I say we should take a trip to Latveria. I hear there's nice weather there."

_**You're thinking too far ahead. We need to stick to the smaller targets. Only when they are done shall we go for the bigger fish.**_

"Right." Deadpool turned, leaving the scene behind.

* * *

Three days later,

"_More murders have been reported. Ever since the first hero was murdered, the vigilante known as 'the Ghost Rider,' more and more heroes have been dropping off the face of the Earth."_

The news feed cut to Howard the Duck being pulled out of an oven, his tie wrapped around his bill.

"_While most of these are from lesser known heroes, there have been some more well-known being brutally slaughtered."_

Colossus of the X-Men was strung up from a tree with his own intestines.

"_Even some of the Avengers have fallen prey."_

Wasp was crushed, with a fly swatter and a can of bug spray next to her body.

"_So far, no evidence has shown who exactly is behind this, but it is safe to assume that whoever is behind this, they must be stopped."_

The TV turned off with a resonating click.

In the reflection of the television, a hooded figure crushed his remote.

* * *

Deadpool jumped across the rooftop, attempting to evade his pursuer. Perhaps he had bitten off a bit more than he could chew this time around. He mumbled, "Ya think?" to himself.

_**I told you we should have saved the larger prey for last.**_

"I was running out." He jumped down into the streets, landing with a crack. Jumping from a three story building was not a good idea after all.

_**But they were not completely gone. There could have been—**_

"Look, I'm real happy that you freed me, okay." He heard a distant roar. "But right now, I need a better challenge."

_**It doesn't matter anymore, Wade! All of them need to die.**_

"Trust me they will." He pulled out a rather strange gun from out of nowhere. "But first this guy is going to die."

Venom burst through a building to the immediate left of Deadpool. His phallic tongue dripped saliva. His nasty teeth did that same. It looked as though his mouth was formed in a demented smile, like it was enjoying this.

He grabbed Deadpool head, pulling him closer. "We do not know why you have attacked us, Deadpool. But We promise you that you will pay dearly."

Deadpool pulled a grenade from his belt. "Yeah, haven't heard that one before." He tossed the grenade at Venom…

…who caught it with ease.

Deadpool visibly deflated.

_**Well. That just sucks.**_

Venom chucked the green ball back at Deadpool with tremendous force, implanting itself inside of his stomach. Deadpool quickly scrambled to get the grenade out of his stomach, but his upper half was blown apart.

His lower legs stayed planted firmly in the ground while his head, arms and upper torso were thrown back. Venom roared at Deadpool, a green liquid now dripping from his maw. Deadpool wheezed, "Oh, I hate it when that happens."

_**Pull yourself together. We have a job to do.**_

He coughed, spitting out some blood. "Kind of hard to do that when I don't have an arm." He was hoisted up by his head, which was the only part of his body still moving, and was face to face wit Venom. Literally.

"We told you, didn't We? We will enjoy feasting on your flesh," Venom proclaimed.

Deadpool's response was, "Dude, you need a tic tack."

Venom dropped Deadpool's head, earning a surprised squeal. A shiver ran down his spine. The symbiote dropped to his knees. He clenched his head and screamed. Loudly. Deadpool would have covered his ears if he still has his arms.

Deadpool's lower legs now had a torso, along with his newly attached arms. The only part that was missing was his head. It walked over to the talking head, picking it up, and placing it on the deformed neck.

"Gotta get my head on straight." After that deed was done, he focused his attention on the target. Venom was currently clenching his head in pain. "Oh, don't think I forgot you weakness, Venom ol' pal." He walked towards Venom, still holding the strange gun. "Ultra-Sonics right?" Deadpool put on a wicked smile underneath his mask. "Well, this baby," he held up the gun, "was specially designed to take out little pieces of shit like yourself. Worked beautifully against Carnage."

Venom smashed his head against the ground again and again. Deadpool shook his head. "Not gonna work, buddy. Like I said, I already took out Carnage. Same frequency, too. And, if I remember, he's resilient to sonics than you are." Venom plunged his claws into his head, hoping to block out the noise. "What did I just say? I told you it wouldn't work."

Slowly, the symbiotic goo slowly slid off of Venom's body, slowly revealing the quivering form of Eddie Brock. Brock noticed the goo dyeing, and shouted, "No! Come back to me! Come back!" Finally, the goo died.

The cocking of a gun did nothing to stir him out of his trance. Deadpool laughed. "You know, you might be more popular, but Carnage is a lot cooler." He had one of his handguns. "Now, say cheese."

_BANG!_

* * *

In the shadows of a room, two men talked about the recent events.

"Do you think it's him?" This man was wearing a whit hooded cape, a shield with a large 'T' strapped to his back, and a double-edged sword on his waist.

The second man, whose left eye was glowing a bright orange, remarked, "No. I refuse to believe that he would do this."

"You do realize that neither of us has heard from him for over a week now, right? Normally he's always bugging us."

A sigh was heard. "I know."

"Something's wrong. You need to find out what it is."

"Why don't you do it?"

"Because I don't do charity work. You're the goodie-two shoes."

* * *

Deadpool was sitting on top of a building. He was rather high up, not making a sound, which was rather rare for him. However, his duty far outweighed his need to talk. He changed into his last good outfit after dealing with Venom. Now, if the outfit took any damage, it would stay like that. He was holding a very large sniper rifle, observing a battle between two men.

Daredevil and Electro.

Daredevil was dressed in all red with horns on top of hip cowl. Electro looked as though his skin was a bright, glowing blue, electricity sparking off of him constantly.

The fight was more in Electro's favor.

"I thought I told you never to interfere in my affairs again, DD!" Electro sent a ball of lighting towards the blind man, who easily evaded it. See, Daredevil, while blind, has super human, well, everything else. All five of his senses are increased dramatically. His most potent was his hearing.

The blind lawyer, yes, he's a lawyer too, threw one of his kali sticks at Electro, hitting him upside the head. He was in no mood for joyous banter. He hadn't gone out in costume since the murders began taking place. But he couldn't stand by while Electro tried to kill innocent civilians. He assumed every superhero and villain would've laid low. Apparently not.

The hit dazed Electro long enough for Daredevil to jump towards a nearby fire-hydrant. He kicked it open, letting the intense stream of water shot towards the super-charged villain. But, Electro must've seen this coming, as he soared higher into the air to avoid the water.

Deadpool saw this as his chance.

Electro shouted, "What'd I tell you? You can't beat me, DD! I'm unstoppable!"

He squeezed the trigger.

"Now, you fry!"

_BANG!_

Daredevil knew the bullet's trajectory before Electro could even process the gunshot. The villain's brain was exploded, as half of his face went with it. Electro fell to the ground, already dead.

The blind lawyer knew coming out was a bad idea. Before the shooter even had time to fire another shot, he was gone.

Deadpool snapped his fingers in frustration. "Damn. I thought we had him."

_**Just because he escaped this time, doesn't mean he won't show up again.**_

He took in a deep breath. "It's only a matter of time, I suppose. Who's next?"

_**It doesn't matter. They all need to die.**_

Deadpool gritted his teeth. "It matters. This stuff, it's just nickel-and-dime stuff. And I want something big, something meaty. I thought I'd have that chance with Daredevil, but he ran off."

_**Fine. What's your suggestion?**_

He placed his chin in his hand. "Hmmm." A light-bulb lit up over his head. "I think I've got an idea." He reached for the light and turned it off.

* * *

Peter Parker was nervous. Captain America told him not to go out, but what does he do? Go out to look for crime to fight. Ugh, that was the last time he ignored the Cap. Swinging around the city usually took his mind off things. But not this time. There was some unknown killer of super-people running around.

Ghost Rider, Wasp, Colossus, Venom, now Electro? Everyone was dying. He needed to find this monster and stop him.

"Help!"

Ugh. Not that he didn't like helping people in distress, he loved it. It's just, he was very busy. But, he would never live this down. So, he quickly zip-lined over to the woman in distress. He landed where he thought he heard her and proclaimed, "Never fear, Underdog is here!" He shook his head. "Wait, wrong super-hero." He posed heroically. "Spider-Man is here!"

Clapping was heard. He raised an eyebrow underneath his webbed mask, which somehow showed his expression. It got louder, until he could finally see who it was.

Deadpool?

"Wade, what are you doing here?" Spidey asked. He looked around. "Where's the damsel in distress?"

"There was never a damsel in distress," Deadpool admitted. "I just paid some dumb bitch to scream help for me. See, I need to talk to you."

Spider-Sense? With Deadpool, Spidey could never tell is the Spider-Sense was either working or just worried. "Why? What would you need to pay a woman for to scream?"

Deadpool pressed his palms together. "See, I need to have a nice, long discussion with you."

That put him on edge. Spidey asked, "What is it, Wade?"

"You know the super-people slayer that's been going around killing everyone?"

He nodded.

Wade smiled. "I know where he is."

That really put Spidey on edge. Something about Deadpool seemed off today. He hesitantly asked, "Where?"

Deadpool slowly slid out a gun. "Right in front of you."

Spider-Man's eyes widened in disbelief. "What?"

"You see, I've seen the truth. You, me? Nothing we do really matters. All we do is make people suffer, suffer ourselves, and make deals with the devil."

"Deals with the—Wade, what the hell?"

"Trust me, I know it seems odd now, but since I like you, I'm going to give you a fighting chance. Mano-e-Mano. Man to man. Whadya say?"

Spider-Man clenched his teeth. "I'm going to kill you."

Deadpool laughed out loud. "You really think that? You really think that he would let you actually take a life?"

The web-swinger raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

The Merc with a Mouth frowned deeply. "Why do I even bother? Even if I explain it to you, you still wouldn't get it. Just like Wasp when I smashed her with a fly swatter."

"Your death will be slow," Parker hissed.

Deadpool pulled out his right katana. "I doubt that. Besides, even if you could kill me, you wouldn't get the chance."

"Why not?"

"I would've already killed myself."

They lunged themselves at each other, ready to brawl.

* * *

The white-hooded man stepped off of his motorcycle. He witnessed the destruction around him. Dr. Stange was strung up in front of his mansion by his own intestines, a letter opener jabbed deep into his neck.

The man sighed. He took out a phone, speaking into it. "I don't know what to tell you, Summers. This looks like something he would do."

A deep voice responded. "No, he couldn't have. His style is more explosive. Somehow, both Venom and Dr. Strange are killed in gruesome ways, and nobody sees him?"

"I'm not saying it makes sense. All I'm saying is that the possibility it's him is tremendous."

Summers sighed. "Just get back here, Tony. We'll figure this out later."

"Roger that." Tony, aka the Taskmaster, hopped back onto his bike, speeding away.


	3. The Itsy Bitsy Spider

You thought I was dead, didn't you? Well, I've taken time off. But enough of that. Let's continue the story. So, I've taken out Ghost Rider, Venom, and Electro (the damn lawyer got away). Now, I have to stomp on a little arachnid. But why? Why not go for the Great Lakes Avengers, finish them off, and take a nice slice of revenge? I'll tell you why. Because I need something bigger! I've been going for low hanging fruit for too long. The world needs to know what I'm doing for it. And for me to do that, I need to kill some big powerhouses.

But let's talk about him before I let you go, sound good? The target I'm going after, and undoubtedly going to kill before the nights out, is everyone's favorite hero! Spider-Man. Ah, the friendly neighborhood wall-crawler, always cracking his jokes, annoying the living shit out of me! Oh, what I wouldn't do to him?! But that's in the future. We need to look in the present. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and knock some heads!

* * *

Deadpool's head was smashed into a window. He could've sworn he saw little stars. He hit his head a couple times, shaking the dizziness away. "Alright," he snarled, "no more fuc—."

_Thwip!_

A web line was flung onto his head, pulling him back. He let out a high pitched scream, flying through the air. He was turned around. Time slowed to a crawl, as he saw a fist coming straight for him. He sighed. "Crap."

The fist broke his nose in two different places. He was sent crashing through a wall. After shaking the stars from his vision he sat up. "Is that all you got, asshole?! I can take whatever you can through at me, Spider!" He pulled out a gun, firing wildly into the night.

The target, Spider-Man, effortlessly evaded the gunfire. Placing his middle fingers on his palm, he sent a couple web balls at Deadpool. They splattered on his face, covering his vision. He was still firing madly, throwing curses every which way. He finally ripped the webbing from his face, his mask covering the anger on his face.

Spidey swung above the Merc, letting loose a stream of web balls. "You know Deadpool, I used to think you were funny. But now you're just annoying."

Deadpool came out of his web cocoon, swinging his swords madly. "So that's why you're not laughing," commented Deadpool cheerily. "And here I thought it was because I was going to _strangle you with your own intestines._" His tone dripped with venom. He threw a grenade at the wall-crawler, who was sticking onto a wall.

The bomb blasted Spider-Man off the wall and onto the ground. Deadpool used this to his advantage, rushing the wall-crawler. He slashed his swords, giving Spidey some cuts, tearing his suit. The friendly neighborhood vigilante kicked the merc's feet out from under him. He sent a web-line up into the air, pulling himself up. Deadpool grabbed his foot, getting hoisted up as well.

"Get off, Wade!" the wall-crawler shouted. He did an intricate flip in the air, hoping to kick the merc off. Needless to say, it didn't work. Deadpool held on for dear life, letting loose a scream like a little girl. "Will you shut up?!"

Wade's voice turned venomous again. "I'll shut up while I'm _tearing you apart with my bare hands._" He took out his left pistol, firing at the wall-crawler. The hero quickly evaded, showing off his amazing acrobatic skills. Even Deadpool had to admit it was impressive.

"I don't have to admit anything," Wade commented. He took out a knife, plunging it into Spidey's leg, while the gun dropped to the ground. Blood dripped down his leg and splattered onto the merc's face. Spider-Man scream in pain, but it was manly, unlike _someone's._ "Back talking the guy with the knife, smart."

They both fell to the ground. While Deadpool hit the ground face first, letting loose a spray of blood, the friendly neighborhood vigilante was able to make a brace out of webbing. He climbed out of the webbing, groaning as he did so. He limped towards Deadpool, who climbed up to his hands and knees. But he promptly fell down when a foot connected to his head. His jaw had completely unhinged itself from his skull. He was hoisted up by the collar, forcing to look Spider-Man in the face.

He wheezed, "You need a tic tac."

"You're going to need a fucking ambulance when I'm done with you," his target hissed.

"Kind of thinking I already do."

"Shut up," Spidey commanded. "You're lucky I'm not like you. You're lucky I don't kill you for what you've done."

Deadpool raised a finger. He countered, "Two things. First, you think they'd let you kill? You won't kill me because you can't. Even if you tried, you couldn't kill me because they won't let you. You're everyone's favorite hero. Kids would cry if they saw you kill."

"What the hell are you talking about?" demanded Spidey. "You know what, nevermind. What's the second thing?"

Deadpool smiled under his mask. "I'm unkillable."

"I'm hoping on that." He punched the Merc with a Mouth through the chest. His fist ended up out of Deadpool's back covered in blood and bits of muscle. "That means I have no qualms with doing this." He tried to yank his fist out, but it remained there. He looked down at his arm, trying to pull it out.

Chuckling, Deadpool sneered, "I told you." He whipped out his hand gun and fired a bullet into Spider-Man's brain. Grey matter, bone, and an eye ball flew across pavement. Spidey's body fell to the ground, arm still embedded inside of Deadpool. He took out a katana and cut the forearm off. The rest of the body fell to the floor, while the mercenary pulled out the rest of his arm through his back. He let the arm fall to the ground. He finally noticed the crowd that had formed around the two. Almost everyone had a phone out and was recording. Shit.

_**Well, there goes the element of surprise.**_

Deadpool stumbled through the crowd, pushing and shoving everyone in his way. Many people had gathered around Spidey's corpse. People were crying, swearing, cheering, basically everyone had a different reaction. Some people shouted, "Oh, my God!" A different group were saying, "'Bout time someone did that arachnid in." One man shouted, "Let's kill him!"

But most of this was unheard by the killer, as he had stumbled into an abandoned alley. He ripped off his mask, and stared into a window. He reset his jaw, a loud crack breaking the silence of the air. "So," he said. "That's how killing the most popular hero feels."

_**Amazing, isn't it?**_

"I get it. So, who's next?"

_**Hmm. How about the Great Lakes Avengers?**_

"Nah. I have something special plan for Squirrel Bitch."

_**And what would that be, exactly?**_

"I'm sorry, but it's a surprise. Besides, can't you just look into my head?"

_**There are some things that I shouldn't look into.**_

"Well, all I know is, I'm saving their deaths. Now, how about that Latveria trip?"

_**Well, since you went against the plan, why not?**_

"Don't do that. You know you want it too."

_**Of course I do. But I wanted it to be a surprise. Now he'll be locking down his little castle because he knows we're coming.**_

"And what's the problem with that?" Deadpool asked as he made his way into the adjacent building. He raised his pistol and shot the lock off. "You and I both know that stealth really isn't my specialty to begin with."

_**Well, before we go to Latveria, I say we take out someone else.**_

"I think I understand what you're saying," the merc replied. He opened up a locker, showcasing several large guns and strange swords. "But just in case, care to run it past me?"

_**Well, if you must know, I say we deal with the Avengers. No doubt will they know of the Spider's death instantly.**_

"Hmm. You have a point," Deadpool admitted, removing the rocket launcher from the rack of weapons. "And the Hulk?"

_**Him too, although we will need to actually make up a plan for him. No guns blazing, understand?**_

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." He stepped out of the building, growling, "Let's kill us some Avengers."

* * *

Meanwhile, at a hidden bunker occupied by all of the remaining Avengers.

Wolverine downed the last of his beer, slamming the glass down on the table. "Listen, Rogers, we ain't accomplishing anything by hiding."

Captain America, also known as Steve Rogers, was currently resting his chin in his hand when Logan said this. The star spangled hero looked up at him and affirmed, "Neither is running headlong into battle like a bunch of idiots. Deadpool is as dangerous as they come, especially now that he's gone even crazier than he already was."

He then looked out at the last five Avengers. Hawkeye was observing an arrow. Iron Man, aka Tony Stark, had his helmet off and he was sitting at a computer, looking over the few files on Wade Wilson. Ms. Marvel, Carol Danvers, had her arms crossed over her chest while looking over Tony's shoulder at the screen. Luke Cage was in the corner, lifting weights in an attempt to vent frustration. His close friend, Iron Fist, was spotting him, both having an intense glare.

Cap then added, "He's killed most of the Avengers."

"There might be some still in hiding, Steve," Carol replied, turning to face him while Tony continued to work.

"Avengers don't hide," Steve affirmed, holding an arm out.

"They don't die either," Luke replied. He lifted the bar again. "But look at Spidey, Black Panther, Widow, hell, he even got to Moon Knight."

Tony leaned in closer to the screen while the arguing was going on. Logan added, "They got taken by surprise. And they were sloppy. These killings have been going on for a while, yet they were still doing the hero thing."

"Moon Knight wasn't," Hawkeye stated for the record. "They found him in his bunker. He was choked by his own intestines." Shaking his head, the archer sighed. "It's only a matter of time before he finds us."

"Don't talk like that," Steve replied. "He has no idea this place even exists."

Wolverine grabbed another beer before replying, "If I know Deadpool, and I pray I do, he always finds a way to win. Be it through sheer annoyance." Grumbling that last bit while taking a rather large gulp of his alcoholic beverage, he let out a long sigh. "He'll be here, and soon."

Tony abruptly stood up, his helmet clicking into place. He quickly said, "He's already here."

A loud boom resonated throughout the room. Iron Fist was knocked off his feet, the bar fell on Luke's chest as a result, his unbreakable skin being the only thing that saved his chest from caving in. Wolverine's can of beer fell out of his hand, spilling all over the floor while his claws popped out of his knuckles with a loud _snikt! _Iron Man was already in the air by the time the explosion hit, with Captain America speeding off after him. Hawkeye fell onto Ms. Marvel, both of whom went tumbling on the floor.

Iron Man was careening down the hall when a large mass fell onto him. He turned his head to see Deadpool, with a large rocket launcher on his pack, prying the man of iron's armor off. Or, at the very least, attempting too. Tony turned his back towards the left wall, to an oblivious Deadpool. The Avenger slammed into the wall, knocking the merc off his back.

Deadpool flopped to the ground a broken mess. He quickly stood up, however, lowering the rocket launcher to face Iron Man. "Smile, you son of a bitch."

He pulled the trigger, letting loose the explosive. But, without a moment's hesitation, Tony Stark dodged the rocket and slammed into Deadpool. The Avenger lifted the regenerating degenerate up by the neck, sending a fist into his gut. Wade coughed heavily, before a jaw punch broke his neck. He went limp in Stark's hand, but the genius knew better than that. He slammed Deadpool into the ceiling, then to the floor.

Grabbing him by the leg, Tony whipped him into both walls. He threw Deadpool forward, charging his repulsor rays. At this time, Captain America turned the corner. Tony let the beam loose, but Deadpool twisted in midair, defying all logic, dodging the beam. Cap, on the other hand, was not as lucky.

While he only received a glancing blow from the hit thanks to his shield, Rogers was knocked back into the wall. He rubbed the top of his head, groaning slightly. When he looked up, he saw Tony battling Deadpool, repulsor rays and bullets flying each and every direction. Cap readied his shield, tossing it with mighty force.

Just as Wade slashed Tony's armor, he whipped around and shot the shield out of the air. The projectile threw itself back at Cap, who just avoided having it cut him in half. But his right arm? Not so lucky. It flopped to the ground with a thud, blood pouring from Cap's stump. His eyes went wide as he felt to his knees, too shocked to move or even scream.

When Iron Man whirled around to face his friend, he shouted, "Steve!"

But before he could make a move, an explosion sent him sprawling towards his bleeding friend. They both looked up at Deadpool, as he tossed the launcher to the side. He pulled out a pistol and fired once at Captain America's head, killing him instantly. Tony tried to move, but his armor was malfunctioning. He mumbled, "You son of a bitch. I'm going to kill you."

Deadpool slid the knife from his belt, juggling it between his hands. He smirked under his mask and hissed, "No. _You're _not. But me? I'm going to start peeling that armor away. One." He took a step closer to Stark. "Piece." He lodged the knife into the mask, wedging it off to reveal Tony's terrified face. "At a time."

* * *

"Stark, are you there? Stark?!" Cage threw the communicator onto the ground. "He ain't answerin'."

"Neither is Rogers," Hawkeye commented. He readied his weapon. "Ms. Marvel, any ideas?"

"Logan's the one who knows Deadpool the best," the super powered woman answered. "Ask him."

Iron Fist was the next to ask a question. "Well, Wolverine? What should we do?"

"Expect the unexpected. Even when it's the expected."

The crashing of metal drew them towards the entrance. Tony's man skidded towards Logan's feet, who stepped on it to stop the barreling piece of metal. They looked from the piece of armor, which was drenched in blood, towards Deadpool, who wore the rest of the armor. They could tell he was smiling, even from under the mask.

"Well?" Deadpool asked. "Who's next?"


	4. Avengers Disassembled

Oh, I know you've been waiting for this, haven't you? Deadpool versus the Avengers! The fight of the century! Who will win? How many of the Earth's Mightiest Heroes have a prayer against me? Well, that's the thing, none of them do. Oh, sure, Wolverine's got that healing factor, Luke Cage has his unbreakable skin, and Ms. Marvel is _really_ tough. Not Hulk tough, mind you, but tough enough. So why is it that I say none of them have a prayer against me?

Well, they all talk the talk, but none of them can walk the walk. Plus, you know, I have an entire arsenal strapped to my body, not to mention that weird pocket dimension I am in possession of. We shan't forget that, shall we? Join me, my little minions, all 800 of you who've viewed these three past chapters, and watch as I tear apart the Avengers piece by piece. Wait, I already made that joke didn't I? Shit.

* * *

Deadpool fired a repulsor ray into the remaining Avengers, causing them to scatter. Wolverine unleashes his claws and rushes the crazed merc, while Hawkeye fried three arrows at him. All three projectiles embedded themselves in the chest of the Iron Man armor. Deadpool hardly seemed to notice them as he bitch slapped Wolverine to the ground. He turned his weapons to face Luke Cage, and unleashed most of the ammunition onto him. This knocked the unbreakable man into the wall, completely destroying it. Ms. Marvel flew at the metal merc, sending a fist straight into his chest.

She lifted him up into the air, smashing him into the ceiling. She tossed him aside, ripping the chest piece off of him. She then grabbed him by the leg and slammed him into the wall repeatedly. She then slammed him into the ground, eliciting a groan of pain. Wolverine got to his hands and knees, groaning. Iron Fist, who had been attending to Luke, joined the two Avengers, his right fist glowing with orange energy. Hawkeye stood back, preparing some more arrows. Deadpool got to his feet, groaning slightly. He shook his head before looking at all of the remaining Avengers. Based on the hatred in their eyes, they were not about to go easy on him.

"Hey, now, I know we've done some things and said some things we regret…" Deadpool started, "But I just want to say FLASHBANG!" He threw the grenade he had been holding behind his back into the middle of the group, who had to cover their eyes to fight the blindness off. When their vision return, they all attempted to locate the psychopath, but he was nowhere to be found.

Wolverine let loose his claws, looking around the small room the Avengers occupied. He snarled, "That bastard must've already gotten Stark and Rogers."

"They'll be the last," Iron Fist commented, his right hand surrounded by the orange aura that signified his powers. He went back to back with his Luke.

Hawkeye pulled back three arrows ready for anything. "Anybody have anything to hit, slice, or shoot?"

Deadpool's voice called out, "I think _I _doooo."

Using his teleportation device, he appeared beside Barton, bringing his sword down on the archer's hand. The appendage fell to the ground the same time Clint let loose a scream. Falling to his knees, he held the stump, unaware that Deadpool was levelling a gun to his head. The mercenary pulled the trigger. Hawkeye's brain matter splattered onto the walls and ground, even covering Wolverine and Ms. Marvel. They all stared in shock.

The total time taken to kill the archer was five seconds.

Wolverine jumped Deadpool, sinking his claws deep into the madman's chest. Wade fired three shots into Logan's abdomen, then kicked the runt off him. He took out an automatic rifle, spraying the entire room in bullets. Luke jumped in front of Danny, taking the brunt of the force for him. However, a bullet was able to graze Iron Fist's shoulder, eliciting a groan of pain. Ms. Marvel dodged the entire onslaught, and Wolverine was on the ground. After the clip emptied, Deadpool dropped the gun to the ground, pulling out his knife.

He attempted to drive it into Luke Cage's chest, but the piece of metal shattered on impact. The merc looked from the knife to Cage, then back again. He mussed, "Oh, yeah. Forgot about that little tidbit…"

A backhand to the jaw sent Deadpool into the adjacent wall. He numbly got to his feet, his lower mouth contorted to a strange angle. Before he could get his bearings, Iron Fist rushed him and sent his magic hand into Deadpool's face as well. This reset his jaw, but tore away the lower half of his mask, revealing the scarred skin underneath the suit. His lips were chapped, and scars ran across his chin. Iron Fist stepped back in revulsion, but a sharp pain caused him to stop.

Ms. Marvel flew at Deadpool, sending him to the ground. She shouted into his face, "What did you think would happen by taking us one all at once?!"

"Honestly?" The merc coughed up a bit of blood. "I was just hoping to off four of you. Which I've done."

The soldier raised an eye brow, asking, "What're you-?"

She then went eye wide in realization she looked back to Iron Fist. The hero for hire stood stock still, gripping the broken blade that had been stabbed into his gut. Due to the blood that had built up in his mouth, Iron Fist gurgled something unintelligible towards the Kree warrior before falling forward. She stumbled backwards to avoided the body, but the sound of a cocking gun stopped here dead in her tracks. A bullet then sent her to the ground without a face.

Deadpool jumped back, firing at the last two Avengers. Wolverine dived behind a table, his claws gleaming in the light. Luke Cage, on the other hand, paid little heed to the bullet storm coming onto him. He plowed through it, gritting his teeth at the pain of being shot at, and shoved a fist into the mercenary's chest. He grabbed hold of whatever he could and pulled back, holding the wet, slippery entrails of Deadpool.

"You think that would stop me?" Deadpool asked, incredulous. "Buddy, I've been blown up to tiny little pieces so many times I've lost count."

"Why?!" Luke slammed him into the ground. "Won't?!" He grabbed Deadpool by the leg and slammed him into the wall. "You?!" The hero for hire pulled the merc closer, staring at him in the face. "Die?!"

Ignoring the question, Deadpool asked his own. "Are your insides indestructible?"

"WhaACK?!"

Luke tried to pull out the grenade Deadpool had shoved into his mouth, but to no avail. He looked back to his attacker with fear present in his eyes for the first time in years. "Do you know what the fox says?" Deadpool held up a detonator, waving it mockingly. "It says, 'Boom.'"

Almost dismissively, he pressed the button.

Luke Cage felt a rumbling in his mouth, before his skull exploded, his eyes popped out of his head, his brain was reduced to nothing but goop, and he fell to the floor with a resounding _thud._ Deadpool stood back for a second, waiting for the Power Man to make his move. When no such action was taken, the mercenary stepped forward, observing the blood pooling up next to the African American's body.

"Wow," Deadpool commented. "He blew up better than the World Trade Center." Turning away from Luke, he asked out loud, "Okay, where is my buddy Wolverine?"

_**He left.**_

"What?!"

_**Yeah. He got out of here as soon as you shoved that grenade in Cage's throat.**_

"B-But we haven't even gotten to fight yet!" Deadpool leaned against a wall and slid to the ground. He sat there for a moment. "It wasn't even detailed about what happened."

_**Doesn't matter. As far as We should be concerned, he's as good as dead.**_

"So?" Deadpool got to his feet and shook his head. "Look, I'm all for this cleansing of the world bullshit, but that doesn't mean I don't like a good scrap every now and then."

**That's **_**now how this goes anymore.**_

A throbbing pain suddenly made its presence known in the mercenary's head, causing him to clutch his head. He fell to his knees, gritting his teeth. "What are you doing to me?!"

_**I'm just reminding you of the mission.**_

"Stop! I'm doing what I'm supposed to do!"

_**No, you're acting like an immature brat, Wade. You have to realize that we have to kill them as quickly and cleanly as possible.**_

"Alright!" He rolled onto the floor, whimpering. "Just… just stop. Please."

The pain quickly went away, allowing Deadpool to get to his feet. He swayed slightly. He then mumbled, "Whose next?"

_**Quiet. I need to think.**_

"Wouldn't that be we?" Deadpool asked, scratching his chin.

_**What? Oh, right. **_**We**_** need to think. Just give me a second.**_

"Okeydokey, artichokey." Deadpool stood over the faceless body of Ms. Marvel. "You know… normally I'm not into the deceased, but I've done some things lately I never thought I'd do. Maybe we could-."

_**That's disgusting.**_

"Oh, like choking several people to death with their own intestines isn't disgusting?" Deadpool waved his hand in the air. He then moved towards Iron Fist. He tilted his head, and said, "Red, I think this one's still alive."

Just as he said, Danny Rand attempted to crawl away. The pain was excruciating. But this wasn't the first time he's been stabbed. The shock was the only reason he fell. Danny just had to crawl towards the door without this maniac notic—

"Hey, buddy, where you going?"

Shit.

Danny turned to face Deadpool, who was holding a gun at his side. There was an attempt to get to his feet, but Iron Fist was sent to the ground by the butt of Deadpool's gun. "Why are you doing this?" Iron Fist choked out, spitting up blood. "What did we do to you?"

"Look, it's nothing personal, Danny," Deadpool commented. He moved closer, asking, "Why? Do you hate me now?"

"You've killed untold numbers of friends, Wilson. Hell, you've killed families," Iron Fist hissed. It was a hiss of both pain and hatred.

"Oh. Well, I guess that might make one hate me." Deadpool looked over his shoulder. "Look, I don't hate any of you." When Iron Fist looked on in disbelief, Wade continued. "Because of that, I'm going to make you an offer. I'll let you crawl to whatever medical station you've got, which probably isn't much, and patch yourself up, so we can have a real fight. But you need to do something for me."

"What's that?"

"The Great Lakes Avengers. I'm assuming you know where they are, don't you?"

Iron Fist went silent. Deadpool exclaimed excitedly, "You do! I knew it! Superheroes don't go silent like that unless they know something, which you do." He cocked his pistol, sending the bullet that was in the chamber flying out. Wade put the barrel to Iron Fist's head and demanded, "Where is it, Kung-Fu-man?"

Mustering up all of the strength he had left, Danny sent a crimson colored wad of spit at Deadpool's face. But that did little to faze the mercenary, as he just smiled. "Shame," he commented. "Then I promise to make this quick."

He got to his feet and level the pistol at Iron Fist's head. A thought went through Danny's mind. It was mainly wondering where he would end up. Heaven or Hell? But that wouldn't matter. What did matter was that he failed. The Avengers had failed to avenge the heroes that had been murdered at this madman's hand. The last thing he saw, after this thought, was a bright muzzle flash, followed by a brief, intense moment of pain.

Then… nothing.

* * *

The Taskmaster applied the brakes to his motorcycle just ten feet from the secret entrance to the Avengers' lair. He flipped the kickstand out and got off, crossing his arms. He let out a deep sigh. A vibrating feeling made itself know. He reached into one of his many pouches, pulling out a flip phone. He answered the call by stating, "The Avengers are dead."

"Yeah, I know," Cable replied on the other end. "Deadpool's actions are screwing up the future."

"Can't you just tell where and when he will be through the future?"

"That's not how this works, Taskmaster. Something messed with the timeline, outside of Wade's control. I'm beginning to think that he's not doing this based on his own free will."

"Really? Then who's mind controlling him?"

"I never said mind control. It's most likely someone is influencing him."

"How?"

"I have no idea. Get back to base, Masters."

Taskmaster turned around, his cape flowing dramtically in the wind. He stepped onto the bike, put the kickstand back, and rode off into the horizon.


	5. One Last Job

So here we are, the penultimate issue. Or, er, chapter. That's right, you snot-nosed little punks, you only get one more chapter! Are you excited? Are you feeling some sort of feeling down there, getting a sort of sexual arousal? Welp, I hope not! Because this is just a story, and that would be kind of creepy. Seriously, when the mass murderer thinks you're creepy, you should probably reevaluate your life.

Anyway, whom am I going to kill? Will I bother with doing two complete paragraphs like the other times? Why should it bother? And how come it all ended in a church? Absolutely none of those questions will be answered! Except that second one. In fact that was kind of answered the minute I pressed the enter key, huh? Just… just get to the slaughter.

* * *

Deadpool slid his sword out of Doorman's carcass. He let the Spider-Man knock-off fell to the floor. And people called _him_ as rip off of the bug? Good God, that's insulting. At least he grew past the minute similarities they share, like the eyes and color scheme. Hell, the Spider is red and blue. Deadpool was red and black. How could you confuse the two?

Doorman, on the other hand, looked nearly identical to Spider-Man's black outfit. Loose the cape, slap a white spider on his chest, and then _BAM!_ You have a black Spider-Man. Now, the Spider and this guy had completely different powers, thankfully, but his power were to create doors. At least, that's what Deadpool assumed based on his name. Who cared anyway? It's the Great Lake Avengers. Even before he was enlightened, he hated these guys, his brief tenure with them notwithstanding.

The mercenary, whose mask was torn, revealing his scarred mouth, glanced over his shoulder to observe Flatman, the Mr. Fantastic rip off. Deadpool smiled as the memory came back of using the guy to suffocate Big Bertha. The big gal was slumped over in the corner, her face all puffy. He clapped his hands together and walked over to the last, living occupant in the room. Mr. Immortal. This red, white, and blue man was crucified onto the wall, blood pouring out of his mouth.

The mercenary stopped when he got to the immortal hero, placing his hand in his chin. "You know, I had a lot of trouble figuring out what to do to you, Mr." Without receiving an answer, he continued. "No matter what happens, you don't die. Literally. In fact, you are the only true immortal I know, cause I kinda killed Thor a while back." Deadpool nodded proudly to himself. "Yep. It was a hoot and a half. You see, what I did was…" He looked over to see Mr. Immortal closing his eyes. "Hey!" A slap to the face awoke the hero. "I need you awake to see what's next."

"Why are you-?"

"Don't bother asking. I already told Iron Fist, so the audience should kind of understand. I think."

"Audience?" Mr. Immortal raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the little people reading this." Wade let out a chuckle. "Over a thousand people. Wow. They _really_ like watching heroes and villains getting axed off, huh?"

"You're insane," the leader snarled.

"To some people, maybe," Deadpool replied. "But you know what? That doesn't matter. What does matter is that my intended target is right about… here."

"Y-You evil, EVIL man!"

Deadpool turned to the shrill and feminine voice to see a rather attractive woman with a squirrel tail and a squirrel on her shoulder. Beneath his mask, Deadpool smiled. "Squirrel Girl! Baby! How's it hanging?"

"W-What have you done?"

Deadpool shrugged. "Only killed three of your team mates, and is in the process of torturing another one. Normal Tuesday stuff." He slid out his two katanas, swinging them for a second. "Now, show me what you can do."

Squirrel Girl snarled. She then shrieked, "I was able to beat Dr. Doom on my first mission!" She barred her talons. "What make you think you have a hope in Hell?"

Deadpool nodded in agreement. Suddenly, he swung his katana behind him, slicing Mr. Immortal's arm off. This procured a feral screech from the hero in pain, as he began fighting against the three last knifes embedded inside of him. Deadpool quickly stabbed his katana into Mr. Immortal's right shoulder, keeping him in place. "See, the difference between then and now, my hot, yet stupid, friend," he commented towards Squirrel Girl, "Is that the writers were simply having a bit of fun when they wrote that story."

He turned back towards the quivering heroine. "I, however," Deadpool began, "am not."

Without hesitating a moment, he dashed towards Squirrel Girl, swinging the sword down. She just narrowly avoided the blade, and her squirrel jumped out of the way. Deadpool reached back, holding out his pistol. He fired off two shots, both missing the running girl. He cursed and ran towards the heroine. He emptied the clip, but every single bullet missed their mark. The former mercenary spat, "How is she doing this?"

_**It seems even being written by someone who hates her, she still can beat anyone.**_

"We'll see about that," was the only reply Deadpool gave, replacing the empty clip in his gun. Using his left hand, he sent a collection of throwing knives at Squirrel Girl. While most of the weapons missed, one was able to graze her shoulder, ripping her costume and producing some blood. This elicited a pain yell, and Deadpool commented, "Whaddya know? You _can_ bleed." He sent three more knives, but the heroine was able to deflect them with her talons. "And it's a nice, deep crimson color at that."

Squirrel Girl snarled, pouncing onto Deadpool, clawing into his chest. The crazy man shouted at the pain, backhanding the little minx off him. He hissed, "What is it with you and the clawing?" He stood to his full height. "Do you have no sense of originality?!"

His answer came in the form of a squirrel flying at his face, digging into his eyes. This cause Wade to shout out curses. "Get off me," he shouted. Finally, he was able to throw it across the room. Deadpool pulled a machine gun from his pocket dimension and began firing on the rodent. It soon exploded into little bits of blood and goop.

Squirrel Girl cried out in horror, before going into that steely resolve. She tackled him through a window, falling onto the nearby building's roof. Deadpool coughed up some blood, wiping the remnants free. He then observed the outside world. Kind funny, seeing as how the whole world went to shit in the three months since he started this crusade. This city was to the point of being featured in a Mad Max movie.

His attention was diverted back to Squirrel Girl. She got to her feet and rushed him again, sending him to the ground. Wrapping her slim hands around his meaty neck, she began to suffocate him. Her grip tightened, and Deadpool's supply of air was cut off even more.

_**You need to get her off you. Think of something to distract her.**_

Huh. Not a bad idea actually. He tried to say something, but with the heroine's iron grip, it came out as a simple gurgle. This prompted Squirrel Girl to loosen her grip slightly, hissing, "What is it?"

"Y-You have… a pair of amazing…" Deadpool gasped, reaching for his knife. She leaned in closer. "…boobs." With a quick thrust, Deadpool slashed Squirrel Girl's costume open, revealing her fine and well-toned breasts. She covered them quickly, shrieking in embarrassment.

Using this moment to strike, Deadpool fired a round into her gut, causing her to hunch over in pain. She fell to her knees as Deadpool got to his feet and began walking over to her. He grabbed her by the hair and began dragging her towards the edge of the ten story roof top. Once they got to the edge, Wade forced Squirrel Girl to look up at him. "I've got to say, there is always something I've wanted to do to you, but the whole moral thing I had kind of weighed me down."

He shot a hand out, cupping one of her exposed breasts and fondling it. "Alright," Deadpool commented, still holding onto the breast. "I've done what I came for."

Without another word, he threw her off the roof top. Her scream was heard as she plummeted to her death. The sound of her colliding with the pavement echoed to the rooftops. Deadpool peered over the edge and commented, "Huh. Guess she wasn't a flying squirrel." He pointed the gun to the left and fired, blowing Squirrel Girl's pet to pieces.

_**Alright, enough playing around. Get back to Mr. Immortal. No doubt he's managed to wake up and free at least one of his limbs.**_

"True," Deadpool agreed, activating his teleportation device. In under as second, he went from the rooftop to the room where the rest of the Great Lakes Avengers were. He raised an amused eyebrow as he witnessed Mr. Immortal try to wretch the sword that was lodged in his shoulder out. "And just what do you think _you_ are doing?"

The undying hero looked up to his captor. "Once I get out of here, I'm going to kill you."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Deadpool replied. He fired a shot point blank in Mr. Immortal's head, killing him for now. He then pulled out all of the weapons, letting the man drop to the floor. He picked up the currently lifeless body and teleported away.

* * *

Taskmaster stopped his motorcycle to view the topless corpse of Squirrel Girl. He looked away in disgust as he continued into the building. Once he got to the twentieth floor, his shoulder's sagged. He pressed the button on his wrist communicator, speaking, "Damnit, Summers, we're too late again!"

"You have to find him! By my calculations, the only super powered beings left on the planet are you, me, the X-Men, and Daredevil."

"Pfft," Tony replied. "Like he counts."

"He's still a hero, Masters, whether you like it or not. You need to find him and get him back here, or else we all die."

"Fine. It'll take time."

"You don't have time," Cable shouted. "Now get your ass moving!"

* * *

Mr. Immortal woke up. He looked around the plain, metal room and wondered to himself, _Where am I?_

"My friend, you are inside a special room designed to keep you from escaping," a voice called out.

The hero looked around, unsure of where it was coming from.

"Look up," the voice helped. Sure enough, when Mr. Immortal looked up, he saw what looked like a speaker. "You see, you were quite the conundrum. How to kill the unkillable? I'm having the same problem with Wolverine, but as evident by last summer, he can die. It just takes a lot of work." A yawn escaped the sound system. "Since I can never kill you, I've decided to do something far worse. I'm keeping you alive, but you will be all alone in that little cell of your forever." A sigh full of pity escaped Deadpool's lips. "Honestly, I hold no envy for you. Sure, I can take a licking and keep on ticking, but I can die. Not sure how, but I know I do not have true immortality, unlike you.

"Oh, and don't try to break down the door, for as you can see, there is not door! No, that room is solid adamantium. You know, the stuff Wolverine's bones are made out of? Yeah, that stuff. Unbreakable stuff. So… have fun, I guess."

With that, the speaker went silent, leaving Mr. Immortal alone in this room, tied up with weak rope. He felt that escaping these bonds would be useless, however, as he had nowhere to go. So, he simply slumped up against a wall and closed his eyes.

* * *

Elsewhere, Matt Murdock opened the door to his apartment. Hell's Kitchen was destroyed, and he had nothing else to live for. Everyone he knew was either dead or dying because of the decrease of heroes. He slapped the supplies he managed to smuggle onto the counter top, but stopped. Something gained his attention. A heartbeat. It was a familiar one… A heart he's heard before.

"Get out here, Deadpool," Matt called out.

Sure enough, from out of the shadows, the mercenary stepped out. His costume was torn to shreds, only his chest and pelvis being concealed. He still had his gloves and boots on, however. A sadistic smile was plastered on his face, as he raised the gun. "So that's it," he asked. "You're not going to suit up and fight me? Gotta admit, I am slightly disappoint, Murdock. I expected a fight from you."

Matt shook his head. "There's nothing I could do to stop you anyways, Wade. I've lost the will."

"Pity," Deadpool replied, pulling the trigger. Matt's brain flew onto the opposite wall, coloring it red and pink. The lawyer's body fell to the ground, and Deadpool slunk back into the shadows, disappearing from sight.


	6. Opps Guess I lied

Oops. Guess I lied! Alright, after recounting this tale, I realized that I couldn't fit all of my epic final stand against my last foes. I believe all I have left are the X-Men, Taskmaster, and Cable. I have to admit, I'm not going to enjoy killing Summers.

He's been a friend for a while. Well, I doubt he'd call us friends now. But once he understands what I'm going to do, it'll be fine. He'll be free. The future will be safe. Because there will be no future.

* * *

Logan pulled the cowl over his head. The smell of danger was in the air, and it was thick. The X-Men were not only just the last team of superheroes alive, they were also the last superheroes alive _period._

That was a disturbing fact when one stopped to think about it. Not six months ago, there were supers everywhere, and now… now there was only ten. And each and every one of those ten were constantly on the watch, wasting no effort to stay alive.

It was only through the power of the mansion that they were still alive, and based off Deadpool's reign of destruction? That was _not_ going to last.

He turned back to Professor Charles Xavier and Scott Summers. Logan hissed, "You do realize that this is all your fault, right, Chuck?"

Summers, or Cyclops, as is his codename, stepped in front of the scruffy man and shouted, "That's enough, Logan! It was all of our decision. The Professor, me, Hank's, and yours Logan."

"Not even close, Summers." Logan took out a cigar, lighting it up with a match. "I voted for Wade to be released." He pointed towards Charles. "It was his rule that outvoted mine, remember?"

"Logan, I swear—," Scott started, but was interrupted.

"He's right, Scott," Xavier called out, silencing the leader of the X-Men. He turned around, his arms folded across his chest. "I doomed this entire world the minute I let that Blighton poke around in Deadpool's mind." He shook his head. "I should have taken him in, guided him… instead of handing him over to those men."

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is," Scott replied. "We are the only ones left, and we need to stop him one way or another."

Static erupted through the X-Men's ear pieces. Wolverine ripped it out and glared at it. His eyes then widened with realization. "He's already here."

* * *

Deadpool used Bobby Drakes severed head as a ball, and chucked it at Emma Frost. It splattered all over her, covering her in blood. She looked down in disgust, therefore leaving her open to Deadpool shooting her in the heart. He turned the gun to Rouge, firing multiple rounds at her. The southern belle evaded all gunfire, ducking so she was behind a concrete wall. But the bullet barrage did not stop.

But a frag grenade did land beside her, blowing up the instant it hit the ground. She was enveloped in the explosion, killing her instantly. Deadpool continued on his way, pulling out one of his katana's from Beast's hide. Without looking, he fired a bullet into Psylocke's brain, bringing her into the light. Deadpool kicked open the doors to the mansion, calling out, "Honey, I'm home!"

When he was met with silence, he shook his head. "Have I really killed that many of these guys?"

"Yes."

Wait, that wasn't the red box. He turned to view Wolverine flying at him, digging his claws into Deapdool's chest. He pulled out, slashing Deadpool's face. This left three scars, which healed instantly. Wolverine snarled, cutting off Deadpool's right hand. It flopped to the ground with a wet splurge, allowing the merc to scream with pain. He clutched the stump, staring at it in shock. He wasn't allowed to dwell on the pain, as new pain took its place.

An elbow was sent into the mercenary's face, cracking his nose. He shouted, "Fuck!" Wiping away the blood, he sniff loudly. "Red, why the hell didn't you warn me?"

_**I didn't even-**_

"Because I'm just that good," Wolverine replied, slicing Deadpool's chest open. He fell to the ground, wheezing. Without wasting a second, Logan drove his knee into Wade's face, shoving bits of skull into the mercenary's brain. Deadpool fell on his back, covering his nose, screaming. He got to his knees, but an elbow to the back sent him back to the ground. A boot broke a few ribs. Some blood was spat onto the inside of his mask.

"Oh, great," Deadpool groaned. "That's gonna take weeks to wash out." He leaned to the right in order to avoid three admatantium blades that were aimed for the merc's head. He sent a mighty elbow into Wolvie's face, but that only succeeded in breaking Deadpool's bone.

He grabbed the broken appendage, showing obscenities too vulgar to repeat here. Wolverine tackled him into a wall and began stabbing Deadpool in the gut repeatedly. Blood poured to the ground, followed by an intestine.

"Will!" Stab. "You!" Stab. "Stop!" Stab. "Stabbing!" Stab. "Me!"

Deadpool had pulled out a gun and aimed it under Logan's chin. He pulled the trigger, shocking Wolverine enough to cause the feral mutant to let go. Deadpool fell to his knees, hissing in pain. He pulled his intestines back into his body. He watched as it healed up nicely enough so that the intestines stayed in their home.

Too little too late, as Wolverine had regained his wits and stabbed Deadpool from behind. "Son of a bitch!" Deadpool screamed. Shifting his neck enough to get a good view of Wolverine, he went wide-eyed when he saw his eyes go red.

"Oh, shit."

He was then thrown onto the stairs, crashing into the steps. Deadpool repeated a mantra that he learned to calm himself down. "NONONONONONONONONONOGODPLEASEHELP!"

_**STOP CRYING LIKE A LITTLE INFANT! We can get through this.**_

"You don't know Logan when he goes berserker on us!" Deadpool cried. He ducked behind a piece of furniture. "Bad things happen."

_**Oh, my God, you are overreacting. You took on the Avengers all at once, for crying out loud! You can kill one little mutant.**_

"Well…" Deadpool started, rather unsure of himself.

He never did get to finish that thought, as three claws stabbed through the cushiony feel of the furniture. That also happened to be the spot were Deadpool rested his head. Wolverine's three claws pierced Deadpool's head.

That little action brought Deadpool to temporary brain death. His eyes became blurred. He had to think of something. Something fast.

_**Gobble caw bark neigh goes the duck!**_

Well, the red voice isn't going to be any help right about now. Time to think outside the box. Wolverine's claws popped back into his knuckles, letting Deadpool's comatose body to fall to the ground. After taking several deep breaths, Wolverine's eyes returned to their natural color.

He took in one final deep breath before picking up Wade and dragging him by the leg. He kicked the door of Charles Xavier's study in, where Professor X and Cyclops were waiting.

"Do what you want," Logan said, cracking his knuckles.

Xavier looked down at the broken form of Deadpool. The merc began coughing up blood before getting to his knees. He caught site of the professor and chuckled. "Gotta say, Chuckie boy, I've been waiting to get my hands around your neck."

"Shut your mouth, Wilson," Summers shouted, but Xavier stopped him with a wave of his hand.

"Let him speak."

Deadpool growled, "This is all your fault."

Silence.

"You sent me to that doctor. You let him mess with my brain. Tried to '_help me_.' When you people didn't even realize that you just signed your own death warrant." He got to his feet, pain clearly evident through his grunts and wheezes.

"Don't you people get it? I'm not making you people suffer. I'm helping you!" He took a step forward. "I'm trying to end the constant cycle of death, suffering, destruction, all of it! I'll make it all stop! But I can only do that by committing these atrocities."

_**Very good. Now do it.**_

"Wade," Logan spoke up. "What the hell did he do to you?"

Deadpool took a deep sigh. "You don't want to know." He quickly flung a knife into Logan's throat before avoiding a laser beam from Scott. He pulled out a gun and fired off a few shots, but missed his target completely.

Summers grabbed a potted plant and threw it at Deadpool, who shot it out of the air. "Don't you get it?! You're prolonging your own suffering! You'll never be able to enjoy the release death gives you unless you lie down and die!"

A blast to the face sent his back out of the room. "Logan," Scott shouted, "Unless you have a different plan, I suggest you get off your ass and move!"

But there was no response.

"Logan?"

Wolverine was still clutching the blade, as blood continued to pour out. He yanked the knife out, gargling something. Scott came to a sudden realization.

"Carbonadium…"

Wolverine's wound healed enough for him to hiss, "Get Xavier out of here. I'll hold him off."

"How do you know his swords aren't made of that stuff?"

Wolverine's silence was the only answer. "I've always hated you, Summers." He held out a hand.

Scott looked down at the outreached appendage before taking it. "See you on the other side, Logan." He grabbed Xavier's wheelchair before dashing out of the room.

_**Get up and finish the job.**_

"Alright, I get it," Deadpool replied. "Just a few little piggies left."

He pulled out one of his swords before calling out, "C'mon, Logan! I would've thought you of all people would welcome death!"

Wolverine walked out of Xavier's office. "Not like this, you sadistic son of a bitch."

"Alright, I can see you're a bit angry at me for killing your entire family, potentially the only people who loved you. But the thing is…"

Deadpool raced forward, stabbing at Logan's body. Wolverine narrowly missed the blade, instead countering with a slice at Deadpool's face. Three long claws tore into flesh, allowing blood to flow freely.

"Didn't you leave the last of the Avengers to die?"

The X-Man gave out a roar of fury, tackling Deadpool through a railing and falling to the ground.

The merc had to cough his lungs out. Almost literally. But he still had enough wits to taunt Logan. Even if that wasn't the smartest idea. "You probably could've helped them. I didn't have the carbonadium yet. They're dead and it's all your fault."

Wolverine let out another roar before stabbing into Deadpool's heart. "Shut up!"

"You let them die. And you can't even admit it."

"I said. Shut. Up!"

He stabbed his other hand into Deadpool's chest. He pulled out his right claws, then stabbing again. And again. And again.

He didn't notice Deadpool reach for a knife attached to his thigh. And he didn't notice Deadpool ready it. But he did notice the blade stabbing into his heart.

A pained roar filled the area as Deadpool kicked the attacking X-Man off of him. He stabbed one of his swords into Wolverine's wrist, pinning him to the ground. Wasting no time, he used the other sword to stab the other wrist, keeping Wolvie down.

Pulling out a separate sword from his magic satchel, he said, "The Murasama blade. You remember this don't you? Yeah, I found it. Don't worry. You can have it. I don't need it anyway."

He raised it above his head before bringing down on Logan's heart. A piercing howl filled the mansion, as Deadpool breathed in a sigh. "It'll be over in—oooohh—six minutes? Should be fun."

_**Good. Now for the Boy Scout and his leader.**_

"Just have to figure out where they are, first. Shouldn't be too hard, I guess."

Deadpool started up the stairs, but a blast knocked him back down near Wolverine's body. He got back to his feet, brushing his suit off, before mentioning, "That's really getting annoying, Scotty Boy."

Cyclops tackled him to the ground and broke his arm. "Aw, come on!" Deadpool exclaimed, clutching his broken limb. "I just healed that!"

A boot to the face sent him to the ground, but he quickly did a kip up to get back to his feet, firing multiple rounds into Scott's body. He was dead before he hit the ground.

* * *

Charles Xavier looked over the picture of his student body one last time. It was a nice day. Long before all of… this.

Now, all of them were dead. He could feel Scott's mind leave his body the instant the first bullet tore through him. Xavier asked, "What happened to you?"

Deadpool stepped into the room, gun at his side, sword in hand. "My eyes were opened."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you get it?" Deadpool asked. "Why doesn't anyone get it? I'm doing this to save you people. To remove you from the endless suffering that is continuity."

"What are you talking about, Wade?" Xavier asked with desperate eyes. "You've hurt so many people. All of them are dead because of you."

"You really believe that, don't you?" Deadpool laughed. "You really believe any of us can feel pain? No. We're told we can feel pain because we wouldn't appear human then. We wouldn't be _normal_. Hell, the only reason I haven't killed each and every single one of you by now is because the author made me not want to. He wants me to have morals, but the truth is, I want to make this hurt."

He pull his gun up to Xavier's head, who simply wept. "What's the matter, Prof? Don't believe me? Do you feel responsible for all of this?"

"Yes!" Xavier shouted. "I am responsible! I made the decision to send you to that damnable doctor and God only knows what he did to you in there! Whatever you've done is traced back to me! All that blood… on my hands."

Deadpool's eyes were narrowed as he pull the trigger.

Xavier's eyes widened as he turned to see a shattered pot. The merc lowered his gun before stating, "I can think of no better way than to make you suffer than this. Because you're right. You did do this to me."

He put the gun on the desk. "You don't deserve freedom," Deadpool hissed. He then left Xavier to stare down at the gun.

Once outside, the red voice was angry.

_**Do you realize what you've done?! Your mission is to free everyone! You can't leave a single person alive!**_

"Don't worry," Deadpool stated without stopping. "I left him an out."

He heard a gunshot ring out from the mansion. "It's still going according to plan."

_**Whatever. Just get to the last two. We're almost done.**_

He got into his car before looking at a picture of two people. Cable and Taskmaster.

"Should be fun."


End file.
